


In Between two Thorns

by XCorrupted_EmperorX



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, How did I even write this?, Lemon, Oral Sex, Other, Possibly making more lemons or spinoffs of this main one?, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Shy Shizuo, Smut, Threesome - F/M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-14
Updated: 2015-06-14
Packaged: 2018-04-04 07:52:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4130244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XCorrupted_EmperorX/pseuds/XCorrupted_EmperorX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An original work I posted on DeviantArt but as it turns out it was a little too explicit for people. And people don't understand what an 18+ thing means.<br/>So anyhow here's this for you all to enjoy~ I may plan on making and adding more lemons to this. Heehhehe~</p>
            </blockquote>





	In Between two Thorns

The inbetween girl, the one caught in the triangle of affection for two different men. Everyone in Ikebukuro knew it too. You had caught Shizuo's affection and yet Izaya was trying to steal you away from the blonde male constantly. 

Right now you were relaxing at a cafe sipping at the tea you ordered before something whizzed past you with great force and loud crash being heard. People fleeing the scene as you glared at the two men fighting once again. Your [e/c] colored eyes gazing at the duo as Izaya ran over to you and pecking you on the lips and then running off with a laugh.

"Bye bye [name]-chan!" he yelled as Shizuo came running over to you and chucking one last thing at the flea before he finished seething.

"You alright?" he asked as he looked to you, his shades slipping down his nose. You smiled up at the male affectionately as you pushed his shades up and then offered him your tea. "Want some? It's sweet." you offered to him as he seemed to calm down instantly and then lowered his head so he was nuzzling himself into your hair and inhaling your scent. "Why're you so nice to me?" he questioned as you smiled as you ruffled his already messy bleached locks. 

"Because i love Shizuo." you said simply as he tried to bury his face further into your shoulder. You only giggled at his reaction, the two of you heading out to get some food. AS you walked into Russia Sushi you caught the sight of Izaya once again. The male slipping into the resturant, you silently praying the black haired male wouldn't come over and upset Shizuo. "Shizu-chan and [name]-chan on a date without me?" he asked with a pout on his lips. Shizuo breaking the cup in his hand with sheer anger, the glass going everywhere. You paling as you tried to open the blonde mans hand and try to calm him.

Izaya slipped in to sit beside you. "I have a proposal, since it's obvious Shizu-chan and [name]-chan are in love and i am not." he said with the smallest hint of hurt in his voice. You looked at Izaya with your eyebrows furrowed with sadness. "Izaya please, i do not hate you but Shizuo deserves love." you said as he looked to you and sighed. He seemed to ignore what you have said. "Anyhow, how about we have one final fight over who [name]-chan loves more?" he asked with his red eyes boring into Shizuo's own. 

"What'd you have in mind?" he asked with his eyes staring into Izaya's seriously. He was that serious on proving his love to you. You sat there silently as they began discussing things to one another. 

Then you finally paid attention when Shizuo stood up and nearly took the whole table with him. "No way! Your louse ass doesn't need to be that close to [name]!" he snapped with a vein popping out. You blinked and looked at Shizuo as you stood up as well. "Shizuo, what did he say?" you asked him cautiously. 

"That we each pleasure you in ways you've never been pleasure before~" he said with a smirk and your face breaking out in a blush. "So [name]-chan, would like us both to pleasure you?" he asked as he stood up and drew closer to you. "Or just one?" he asked as he stared into your eyes, drawing closer and closer. 

"I want you both. If this is the only way to calm you both down and stop fighting over me." you said as Shizuo looked shocked while Izaya smirked and looked to Shizuo. 

"So i believe we call a truce so we don't hurt our dear [name]-chan." Izaya said as Shizuo glared at the male but growled even more so loudly as he shook the males hand in agreement. 

"[name]-chan, where shall we have this endeavour?" Izaya asked as he cooed into your ear. A visible shiver running down your spine as you averted your gaze from him. "Let's go to my place." you finally muttered as the two men nodded. The scene of Shizuo and Izaya calmly walking beside one another was more than nerve wrecking to the pedestrians passing by the trio. 

Once the two entered your place Shizuo and Izaya took notice to their surroundings, your apartment was spacy and welcoming. The small bell on a collar ringing as your cat ran up to you. "Mreow!" it called out to you as it rubbed up against your leg. You leaning down to pet it affectionately. "So um... how does this work...?" you asked as Izaya looked at Shizuo who was as stiff as a statue.

"Guess i make the first move as always, maybe possibly steal your heart in the process." he said with a shrug. As you stood up, the male near you with his hands roaming from your waist and slowly up your body. 

"Every man has urges, it's normal. But around you those urges taunt me and practically scream at me to do something. With a body like yours it's hard to control myself." he cooes into your ear, tongue slipping out to lick and nip the shell of your ear. His hands moving to your breasts as he gently and slowly kneaded them in his hand. "Shizu-chan's just going to watch hmm?" he hummed with a husky tone, the blondes hands in his pockets as he continued to stand. "Shizu-chan can always jack off to the sight of me pleasuring you. That'd be something interesting to hold over his head." he hummed as you glared at him.

"No blackmailing one another but the two of you fucking me." you snapped as Izaya smirked. "Feisty, never thought i'd see a feisty [name]-chan again." he said as he placed his hands on your hips and back walked you into Shizuo. Your head tilting back onto his shoulder to see him still stiff. "Trying to control your monsterous strength again eh?" he inquired as you looked at him. "It's okay Shizuo. You haven't hurt me intentionally and you still won't." you told him. Izaya scoffing at the affection you were giving him, the black haired male forcefully turning your head to deeply kiss you. 

Shizuo's hand finally moving to your sides slightly shaky, like he was trying to not hurt you but wanting to hurt Izaya. Izaya smirked as he continued to kiss you, one hand craning your head so he could deepen it. Shizuo placing his lips on your neck as he kissed lightly but slowly began to get a bit rougher, biting and nipping where he could. Sounds leaving your lips and being swallowed up by Izaya as he continued to let his tongue delve into your mouth. Once he broke away he smirked at the red face you and your light panting. 

"Geez Shizu-chan, mark her till dawn why don't you." Izaya commented on all the bite marks the blonde had made. Said male growling into your neck and make you give out a keening sound, your hips jutting back into his own. His grip on your hips almost hurt as he groaned. 

"Escort her to the bedroom you animal. A couch or table won't work nor would it be comfortable for her." Izaya said as he took you from Shizuo only for the blonde to stomp over and hoist you up so your legs were wrapped around him, he continuing to walk you to the bedroom before laying you on the bed and him on top of you. Izaya following as he walked towards the bed. 

"Pretty sure there's room for me" he cooed as Shizuo stopped kissing you to glare at the male. 

"Shizu-chan you really are a child." Izaya commented as you glared at the two of them. 

"How is this meant to work?" you asked as Izaya thought for a moment and then smirked. "Simple, Shizu-chan i believe you'll break [name]-chan either way" Izaya said as the male growled and told him to shut the hell up. 

"Let me put this simple then, i doubt you want to have us at both ends down there. No, that'd be too painful for you. So would you like to give either me or Shizu-chan oral?" he inquired as you turned a new shade of bright red, Shizuo in a similar state while Izaya was completely calm. "I-i..." you stuttered as Shizuo sat on the bed with you now sitting up. 

"I want Shizuo to do me... and you..." you mumbled as Izaya smirked. 

"She wants it rough Shizu-chan." he commented as you went to protest but watched as Izaya for once shed off his fuzzy parka and set it aside. His belt going as well, Shizuo loosening tie as he glared at Izaya more heatedly than ever before. "What's wrong Shizuo?" you asked him as you stripped yourself of your sweater. The male next to the bed smirked wickedly. 

"Shizu-chan doesn't want me to see him naked." Izaya said. 

"I'm not stripping." he growled. 

"You don't have to." You told him as he looked to you and sighed. "Another time i'll strip. Not when he's around." Shizuo growled as Izaya simply shrugged. 

"Shizu-chan's shy." 

"I am not." he growled gripping the headboard as he broke a piece off of it. 

"Guys! Stop it!" you yelled as the two just huffed. Izaya moving you onto your back as he climbed onto the bed, a switchblade in his hands as Shizuo glared at him. The black haired male ignoring him as he cut you out of your clothing. Your shorts gone along with your shirt and bra, left in only your panties. Izaya hummed approvingly as lowered himself to be in between your legs. His gaze going to Shizuo who was once again a brick. Izaya rolled his eyes as he slipped you out of your panties and then licked along your lower lips. The smirk on his face was devilish, a moan leaving your throat. Your [e/c] eyes switching to look at Shizuo who sat stiffly. "Shizuo." you beckoned him by pulling him by his vest but he wouldn't budge. 

"Shizuo." you moaned as he finally moved, his mouth lowering to your breasts where he began to suckle and nip at your breast, one of his hands working on the other one as gently as he could. Your face red as you looked at the two men pleasing you, you threading a hand through Shizuo and Izaya's hair. Izaya's tongue circled your clit in long and slow circles while he pumped two fingers into you. It was torturous watching you writhe and moan, you had only said Shizuo's name so far. Izaya began to lick harder and quicker,making you move both hands down to grip his hair. 

"I-Izaya!" you moaned out, feeling your release coming as you gripped his hair more harshly. And then you finally arched with a loud moan. Both men watching your face contort with pleasure. Izaya sat up as he licked his fingers clean. That man was a tease. Izaya then moved so you were laying across the the bed on your stomach. Your head near the edge as Izaya got off the bed and walked to bed near your head.

"Are you ready [name]-chan?" he asked as Shizuo moved himself so he was behind you, his hands gripping your ass pulling you back into his clothed hardened cock. Shizuo gyrating his hips into your arse to try and give himself some pleasure as well as just making your face turn red. "Y-yes..." you mumbled as Izaya lowered his own pants and boxers. Shizuo making a disgusted sound from behind you as he buried his face into your hair. 

Izaya's cock in front of you as you licked along the underside and suckled on the tip. Izaya giving out a grunt as his own face seemed to turn red. Shizuo still being stubborn about actually doing the deed. "Shizu-chan, just do it or i'll do it myself." Izaya breathed out in a husky voice as Shizuo growled again towards the black haired male.

"Let me know if I hurt you." he whispered to you. The blonde haired male unbuckling his own belt, his cock out and rubbing against your opening. You moaning around Izaya's cock making the black haired male grip your [h/c] locks a little harshly. Shizuo finally thrusting into you slowly, you gripping onto Izaya as you felt Shizuo stretch you to your limit. The black haired males grip softening as he tried to comfort you almost. "Slowly Shizu-chan." 

"Don't tell me what to do." Shizuo growled as he controlled himself to the best of his abilities. He pulled out slowly before thrusting back in harshly, resulting in you taking more of Izaya. "Fuck..." the black haired male swore as you felt Shizuo set up an even pace eventually.The building of another orgasm coming as you felt Izaya begin to throb in your mouth. Your hand on his shaft, while your lips and tongue worked the tip. His harsh grip on your hair returning as he tried to pull himself out so he didn't cum into your mouth. You gripped his hips as he let out a groan and filled your mouth with his seed. Your eyes clenched shut as felt your mouth fill with his cum. Shizuo pulling you back and your mouth off of Izaya, you trying to get rid of Izaya's cum in the process. Shizuo ignored what you were doing and set you on his lap as he began to thrust up into you. 

You finally letting out another moan as you let an arm fall behind you and grip Shizuo's hair. Shizuo's heated eyes trained on the sight of your face contorted with pleasure and your breasts bouncing with every thrust. The male biting your neck one last time as he felt your walls clench around him, self control disappearing as he thrust harder a few more times before finally climaxing himself. His own seed filling you to the brim. Izaya leaning back against the wall from your bed as he panted and came down from his own high while Shizuo and you sat there panting yourselves. 

"Damn...." you swore as Shizuo seemed to have realized what he had done. "Shit." he swore as he laid you on the bed gently and pulled out, tucking himself away. "I'm so fucking sorry!" he apologized as Izaya laughed, dressing himself back up but leaving his parka. "Looks like [name]-chan will have little Shizu-chans....That disgusts me." he said as Shizuo glared at him. 

"Yeah yeah, i'm pooped you two." you grumbled not even caring as you pulled the blanket onto you. 

"But [name]-chan who won?" Izaya asked as Shizuo looked to you. "[name]" Shizuo jabbed this time as you didn't even budge and began to snore. 

"Looks like a tie. [name]-chan loves us both."

"Fuck that, I won you stupid flea."

"I wash daily, excuse you." Izaya said as he held up a finger.

The two continuing to argue until you woke up and told them to shut up and just lay down and sleep.   
"I won" Izaya smirked.

"SHUT.UP." you growled into the pillow.


End file.
